


Taking The Pounding

by HenryTheHAP



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryTheHAP/pseuds/HenryTheHAP
Summary: Alec wants to treat Jace like a delicate flower. Jace is not down for that shit.





	

Jace gave a satisfied groan as Alec pushed all the way in. "Fuck me!"

"Give yourself a moment to adjust, Jace," Alec insisted.

"You can fuck me hard, or not at all. Gentle won't fly." Jace raised a challenging eyebrow.

Studying the Omega below him, Alec nodded. He was about to follow Jace's order when he was pushed off. He gave a startled sound and an 'ooph' when his back hit the bed and Jace climbed on top of him with a smirk. The Omega straddled him, reaching down and aligning the head of Alec's dick with his hole. He sank down smoothly, waiting a second, and Alec knew he was teasingly suggesting Alec needed to adjust. The Omega had not taken well to what he seemed to have felt was insult when Alec had paused to let his body accommodate him.

Slow and gentle didn't seem to be in Jace's vocabulary, but then they never had. Jace took to sex like he took to fighting. Fast, hard and passionate. He might be the one taking dick, but Alec felt like he was taking the pounding. It was intense. It was amazing.

In retrospect, Alec thought as the Omega lay next to him, snoring, he should have known better. There was nothing delicate about his bed mate. Jace was Jace, denomination be fucked. He was strong, he was tough, he was a fighter. He wasn't sweet.

Alec tried to snuggle up with the Omega, and was promptly shoved away. Yep, Jace was Jace. Alec grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic prompts are welcome. See profile for info.


End file.
